A Family of Miracles
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Ryouta, Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, Seijuurou, and Tetsuya were all rejected from their families and left at different orphanages, because no one wanted them. Until one couple; a caring, loving, couple - adopted them. Now, they are all brothers. They all have their different dreams, and they've just been told that they will have a younger sister join their family./ Minor AU & GoM/OC
1. Chapter 1: New Sibling

A Family of Miracles

* * *

Chapter One: New Sibling

* * *

"Ryouta, do you want to come with us?" Akimi looked down at her oldest son, a soft smile on her face, as she searched through her purse, making sure she had everything.

"Where are we going?" The blond blinked, suddenly feeling like he wanted to get away from his brothers for the time being.

Akimi paused, and shared a look with her husband, before looking back at Kise. "Well, we're going... to adopt."

"Again?" Kise asked, shocked. "But, you already have like- like... uh, six of us!"

Ren chuckled, slinging an arm around his oldest. "True, but, you're all _boys._"

"Oh!... _Oh._" Kise laughed, scratching the back of his head. "So, you want me to come along and give my opinion on the best dressed?" He joked.

His mother shook her head, giggling. "Well, I just thought that you would have wanted to help welcome her, since you were the first one here."

"Okay! But, can we bring Tetsucchi with us? He's the youngest and newest, so maybe he could help to!" Kise insisted, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Akimi, unable to resist the watery eyes and lip quivering, agreed. "Alright, go get Tetsuya, but hurry. The appointment is in thirty minutes."

"Okay!" Kise beamed. He raced up the stairs, and towards his youngest brother's room. "Tetsucchi!" He called, banging his hand on the door.

The pale blue haired boy answered, blinking tiredly. "Kise-kun... What is it?" Kuroko asked quietly, making Kise frown.

"Tetsucchi! We're family, you don't have to keep calling me "Kise-kun", you know!" Kise grumbled loudly, latching onto the younger male. "Anyways, mom and dad said I could drag you with us!"

"Where are we going?" Kuroko asked, now curious and more awake than before.

"We're going to, uh- adopt a sibling!" Kise phrased it partly how his mother and father had, grinning at the spark of interest that flashed on his brother's face.

"Really?" Kuroko asked.

"Yup! But, they're choosing a girl this time!"

"Too much testosterone." Kuroko nodded slowly, grabbing his sweater from the hanger in his closet.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Kise huffed in confusion. "It's nothing." Kuroko replied, walking down the stairs. He and Kise went inside the mini-van, putting their seatbelts on before their father pulled out of the drive way.

Inside the house, Aomine whipped his door open. He narrowed his eyes, also curious upon hearing the conversation between his brothers. He walked to the next room, which happened to be the second youngest, Akashi's.

"Oi! Seijuurou!" He banged on the door. Midorima, instead of Akashi, opened the door, letting the dark blue haired boy inside the room.

"What is it, Daiki?" Akashi asked, sounding ominous.

"Did you hear what Ryouta was talking about with Tetsu?" He asked, sitting down on his brother's dark red couch with an over exaggerated sigh.

Midorima, the second oldest, adjusted his glasses, taking his seat across from Akashi, studying the shogi board in front of him. "Who wouldn't? That idiot talks so loudly." Midorima muttered, finally moving a piece. Akashi didn't even take a moment to think before he moved one of his pieces. "Checkmate." He said, smirking in triumph.

"Damn it." Midorima huffed, crossing his legs as he turned his attention to Aomine.

"So, aren't you guys curious? I mean, now we're getting a little sister? I wonder if she'll have big boobs..."

"She'll be our _sister._" Midorima stressed the last word, glaring at Aomine.

"Uh, last time I checked, we're all adopted here. So, technically, we're not even all related."

"Well, we're related by paper work. Deal with it." Midorima scoffed, standing up. "Anyways, let's just go see what Atsushi is doing."  
"He's been quiet. Too quiet." Aomine murmured darkly, curling his fingers into fists.

"We're not fighting." Akashi said plainly, making Aomine sigh irritably. Akashi made his way to the door, and the three walked further down the hall, until they came to Atsushi's room. Aomine barged in, without bothering to knock, making Midorima click his tongue in frustration, but nonetheless follow him inside.

Atsushi was sitting on his bed, reading something on his purple laptop. He had various bags of junk food around him, littering his bed.

Akashi shook his head, and Murasakibara put his laptop where it was safe, on his desk. "Seichin, Shinchin, and Daichin..." Murasakibara murmured in greeting, biting down on a piece of pocky. "What do you think I should make?" He asked, taking all the trash from his bed and shoving it inside his half-full garbage can.

"Hah?" Aomine blinked stupidly.

"For our sister." Murasakibara elaborated, picking his laptop back up, his purple orbs scanning the words on the page he was on.  
"That's assuming they really do bring a girl back." Midorima pointed out, crossing his arms.

"You heard her; she's been saying she's always wanted a girl." Murasakibara replied, shrugging. He walked out of his room, ducking just so he didn't hit his head on the door frame, and then down the stairs.

"Is she really wanted a girl, then why'd she get all of us?" Aomine frowned, leaning against the wall in the kitchen. Midorima and Akashi sat at the table, Midorima pulling a text book from his backpack, which he grabbed along the way, and Akashi taking just a hard-cover novel off the counter. "Besides, since when do you want to cook anything, for anyone?"

"Bake," Murasakibara corrected. "And since I really wanted to become a pastry chef." He muttered, not sounding too enthused about it.

She sighed, almost coming out inaudibly, as she dug into the earth, digging deeply. She didn't care about the dirt that stained her hands, or how it got stuck under her fingernails. She paused, and looked to the side, staring at the item she had found.

The other children's voices sounded distant to her, even though she was only twenty feet away from all of them.

She wiped her eyes, accidentally rubbing dirt above her brow, but otherwise continued to dig a hole. Once she deemed it deep enough, she grabbed the dirtied hair ornament, and stuck it inside the hole. Biting her lip, she pushed the dug up dirt back inside, packing it down firmly, before standing and dusting her hands off.

"Hey," She turned, blinking at the younger boy who ran up to her. He was only eight, and he had just arrived only a few days ago. "Mujōna!"

She sighed, again, at the nickname. "That isn't my name." The sixteen year old whispered.

"Huh?" The boy stared at her dumbly, before shaking his head. "The boss-lady wants you!" He said, pointing his thumb in the direction of the entrance of the orphanage.

The sixteen year old girl nodded, and took one last glance at her newly buried dirt pile, before heading towards the entrance. '_I don't see why they all insist on calling me Muj__ō__na_...' She thought, counting the steps it took to go up the stairs, even though she already knew. '_But, I suppose 'soulless' is better than 'dog'._'

Once inside, she went straight towards the 'boss-ladies' office, her fingers tracing along the wall before she stopped in front of the door. She knocked before entering.

"Ah, hello!" She jolted back, startled. "Oh, geez, sorry! I scared you." She curiously stared at the lady in front of her. "My name is Akimi, and this is my husband - your new father - Ren!" Akimi giggled, pulling the very confused girl into her arms.

"Ryouta, Tetsuya, meet your new sister!" Akimi cried out, turning her in her arms and showing her to the two younger boys.

"But, I-"

"Can't believe it? Me to, I mean, when I saw your picture, I knew you were the one!" Akimi sighed happily, pulling the girl in another embrace. "What's your name?" She asked.

"... I don't have one."

"What?" Akimi looked taken-aback, staring in shock. "You don't have a name?"

"... Not really. The others just call me Mujōna... or Dog, sometimes."

"EH! Soulless!?" The blond gaped, looking the silver haired girl up and down. The blue haired boy shook his head, elbowing him.

"That's name calling." Ren said, turning to give the headmaster a look. "Didn't you give her a name, at least?"

"No. She was just a baby when she was brought here."

"And you've never given her a name!?" Akimi burst out, making everyone jump at the tone in her voice.

"Well," The lady spat, suddenly taking offence. "She's yours now, so good riddance!" She said. "Now, out of my office, I have more important matters to deal with!"

"Hmph!" Akimi marched out, lightly pulling the no name girl along with her. All was silent, until they arrived at the car. Ren was putting the many papers away in his briefcase, and the girl's two new 'brothers' hopped inside the car wordlessly, and Akimi helped her get inside, and helped buckle her up.

"So, what should we call you?" Akimi asked, once she was inside the car. She peaked over her shoulder, eyeing the silverette. "I think... Hitomi. Because of your eyes." Akimi smiled softly, her brown eyes staring into the pale brownish-orange orbs that stared equally back at her.

"Hitomi..." The girl repeated in a whisper, tilting her head as if considering it. "It's better than Mujōna."

* * *

Yeah, weird. I know. But the idea suddenly came to me when I saw that new anime, something about a girl with 13 different brothers or something... I forgot what it was called. Anyways, wanted to make a story similar to it, but... I had skittles on the mind. Lol

~Love me or Hate me~


	2. Chapter 2: New Family

A Family of Miracles

* * *

Chapter Two: New Family

* * *

Hitomi stared out the window, trying to ignore the two pairs of eyes that were on her. She bit her lip, thinking that it was so much easier to ignore others when they weren't sitting right beside you.

This was all so sudden, she thought. One moment, she was just a normal girl left at an orphanage with no name, and the next, she has a family and two brothers.

Hesitantly, Hitomi turned to see the two prying eyes. She glanced at their hair, then at their eyes.

"Hi! I'm Kise Ryouta." The blond grinned, holding his hand out awkwardly for Hitomi to shake. She stared, and slowly grabbed his hand, blinking as he shook it happily.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The blue haired boy smiled ever so slightly. Hitomi tilted her head.

"Why are your surnames different?" She asked.

Both boys tensed, and shared a look, before looking back at her. "Our family names," Kise murmured, almost sadly.

"We decided to keep them, all for different reasons."

"Oh, that's right. Hitomi, your surname is Daishiro, okay?" Akimi smiled sweetly, tilting her to peer behind her awkwardly.

Hitomi nodded silently, and sniffled, rubbing her nose. "Hitomi-chan," She blinked, looking up to see her new father looking at her through the review mirror. "Is there anything you know about yourself?" He asked, wanting not to upset her or anything, but he was just as curious as his wife was.

"... I know my birthday." She said slowly, feeling shy all of a sudden.

"That's great!" Akimi clapped her hands together, grinning brightly. "Ooh, I know the others will just adore you!" She squealed in that mothering fashion.

'_Others?_' She thought, before wetting her lips to speak. "My birthday is the 16th, of February."

"Alright, hold that thought! We'll discuss this once we all sit down at the table." Akimi ushered, practically hopping out of the minivan. Hitomi stared; she hadn't even noticed they arrived.

She got out, and stretched. "Oh, dear, you have dirt on you." Akimi smiled, wetting her thumb to rub the dirt off her brow.

"Sorry." Hitomi apologized, angling her head towards the ground.

"Don't be." Akimi laughed, pulling Hitomi along with her. "This; is your new home," She said, motioning to the large house. The five walked inside, and Hitomi was surprised to see four other boys waiting near the door.

A very tall boy held a tray of cookies, a blank look on his face, a shorter boy with red hair and mismatched eyes, a tanned boy with dark blue hair and a sneer on his face, and finally a green haired boy, with glasses.

Hitomi looked at her feet, as Akimi wrapped her arm around her in a loving manner. "And these; are your new brothers!"

After ten minutes, everything was finally in order. Hitomi, her new brothers, and her new parents, were all finally seated at the long table, which could hold up to twelve people.

"Alright," Akimi started, making everyone straighten up in their chairs, except for Hitomi, who stayed slouched forward. "Everyone else here knows the drill, but, Hitomi, you don't. All we'll be doing is sharing basic information with each other, like; our names, age, birthday, dreams, and so on, okay, sweetie?"

Hitomi nodded slowly. "Alright, we'll start with the oldest, as usual." Ren stated, pointing to himself. "I am Daishiro Ren. I'm 34 years old, my birthday is November 1st, the love of my life is sitting right beside me," He paused, only to nudge Akimi, who giggled. "Also, I like pie, I do not like sheep, and uhm, oh, and my dream was to marry Akimi." He grinned sheepishly. Hitomi blinked, and nodded slowly. She turned to her new mother, staring.

"My name is Daishiro Akimi, but my maiden name is Satou Akimi, I'm 29 years old, unable to have any children... Oh! My dream is to be an Art teacher! I adore babies, and enjoy shopping and trying new things. I'm not afraid to hurt anyone." Hitomi stared, slightly shocked. The others only laughed, knowing how true it was.

"Okay, next!" Akimi said. Everyone's eyes turned to Kise, and he grinned widely, standing up.

"I'm Kise Ryouta! I'm 16 years old, my birthday is June 18th, and I really wanna be a pilot when I grow up! I also like singing karaoke, and I really hate earthworms!"

"Midorima Shintarou. My birthday is July 7th, I'm a Cancer, and I'm going to be a Doctor when I'm older. I also hate cats." He tried to keep is as short as he could, frown still glued to his face.

"Shintarou, be more nice to your sister." Akimi huffed, nudging his arm. He stayed silent, but offered a twitcy smile to Hitomi, who only stared.

"I'm Aomine Daiki, my birthday is in August, on the last day, and I'm clearly going to be a police officer. I really don't like bees, because one stung me before. Hurt like a bitc-"

"Murasakibara Atsushi. October 9th. I wanna be a pastry chef, because I love anything sweet and any snack type things... I also don't like women taller than me, but tall enough and I also don't like crows." Aomine gave his taller brother a glare from being interrupted and grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms.

"Akashi Seijuurou. I was born on the 20th of December, and I'm going to be a professional shogi player. I hate disobedient dogs-"

"Sometimes I think he's referring to us." Aomine cut in, smirking at the red haired boy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, born in January, the 31st, and I would like to be a kindergarten teacher." Kuroko liked to keep it short and simple, but again, he offered his new sibling a smile.

"Alright, it's your turn, sweetie." Akimi smiled softly, running a hand through Hitomi's hair.

Said girl nodded slowly, clearing her throat before she spoke up. "I guess I'm Daishiro Hitomi... but before I had no name, other than Mujōna, at the orphanage. Uhm... My birthday is on the 16th of February, and I want to be a robot or an assassin when I'm older..." She trailed off, poking the edge of her seat shyly.

"A robot-" Kise started.

"Or an assassin?" Aomine finished. They all shared a look, before Kise broke out into a grin.

"Like, one of those really big robots? That shoots lasers and stuff?" Hitomi nodded slowly, a weird feeling filling her heart. Usually when she said that, the other kids would make fun of her.

"I think being an assassin would be way cooler." Aomine smirked, finally uncrossing his arms as he mulled over the idea.

"If you become an assassin, could you steal snacks for me, Hitochin?" Hitomi stared at Murasakibara, who was still eating some of the cookies he had made. She felt her cheeks heat up, at the random nickname he gave her.

"Hmm, today's horoscope for Aquarius was: _There could be some changes in your home or family life that will be really beneficial to you just now. Some woman, although not necessarily a relative, will have a profound and even spiritual influence on you and other relatives. This is a time when you extend your love beyond your family and take on a more active role in your community at large._"

"I've decided. You aren't so bad, even though your boobs are sma-"

"Daiki!" Akimi snapped, giving her son a glare.

"What?" Aomine help up his hands in an innocent gesture, trying to fight the oncoming smirk. Hitomi just sat there silently. She scanned over the six boys, and then her eyes finally landed on a shorter one, the one with red hair, Akashi Seijuurou. He didn't say anything to her, but only gave her a light, intimidating look, before directing his gaze elsewhere.

* * *

HOLY CRAP. That is seriously the horoscope today (July 4th) for Aquarius. How can it be so... so close-... that's weird, lol. I'm not even an Aquarius. I'm a Virgo; my birthday is a day before Aomine's, which I think is very awesome. :P

Oh! Also, if no one knew, I'm going by the Japanese school year, for how old they all are, and yeah. Just wanted to put that out there. lol.

And Hitomi, your dream is to become a robot, or an assassin? Someone watches too much cartoons at the orphanage. *Shakes head* I also have a question! _Who should Hitomi share a room with, if anyone!?_

To **bloodymaiden95**: I'm pretty sure it was called _Brothers Conflict_. Anyways, it's really cute, and the guys are all cute and smexy looking *slapped*

~Love me or Hate me~


	3. Chapter 3: Movie Time

A Family of Miracles

* * *

Chapter Three: Movie Time

* * *

"Ryouta, could you show Hitomi to her room?"

"Sure." Kise grinned; he stood, and ended up tripping over Aomine's outstretched foot. The blond stumbled, but easily collected his composure, and sent a glare over his shoulder as he grabbed Hitomi's hand to pull her along.

"Hitomicchi, you'll be sharing a room with me," Kise said, grinning from ear to ear. "I used to share a room with Daikicchi, but we always got into arguments, so they separated us. Now Daikicchi is sharing a room with Atsucchi."

"..." Hitomi nodded slowly, and let herself get dragged up the stairs. They turned down a fairly large hall, with different doors. "Seicchi and Shintaroucchi share a room, as well. And then Tetsucchi has his own room."

"Wh- Why do you put "cchi" on the end of everyone's names?"

"Hmn? Because, it means that I acknowledge you! You're all my family, and that's all that matters." He smiled brightly, making Hitomi flush slightly.

"Thank you..." She whispered, finally arriving at her new room. "No problem!" Kise said, opening the door for her. The two walked inside and Kise began to show Hitomi some things about the room, the closet, the bathroom, and such. He said that she could have the corner bed.

Hitomi stared at the bed; it was probably queen size, which surprised her. She studied the room; the walls were white, with a large band of pale yellow circling the room. It reminded her of lemon meringue pie, oddly.

She turned to Kise, telling him her thoughts on the room. Kise laughed, ruffling her unruly silver hair. "Yeah, that's what I think, too." He replied, grinning from ear to ear. He stopped, and slowly lowered his hand. "I have a question," He admitted, blinking in innocence.

Hitomi gave him a questioning stare, waiting for his question. "Okay, well, when I first saw you, you had dirt all over. I just wanted to know why..." Kise shrugged.

"Digging."

"Huh?"

"I was digging. I buried something."

"Wh- what?"

"A thing I found." Hitomi said, looking out the window. "I like digging. And burying things." She mused quietly, a distant look crossing her face.

Kise blinked, "That's strange, but cute!" He chuckled, swinging his arm around the silver haired girl. "Anything you wanna do today? Or do you just want to explore the house? It is quite big..." He smiled, looking around. "I remember when I first came here; mom and dad had showed me around. It was pretty confusing at first, but I eventually got the hang of things around here."

Hitomi nodded, eyeing the hallway which the two were currently in now. "Okay." She murmured.

"Alright, I'll be your tour guide!" Kise beamed, punching the air with his fist.

"How mean... Ryouchin can't hog Hitochin all to himself..." Murasakibara huffed, walking up to the two, the others following behind him.

"Yeah, Ryouta! You can't hog every pretty girl to yourself!" Aomine scoffed, leaning on Hitomi's shoulder. The girl blinked, and kept her gaze on the ground.

"Ehh! I'm not! Kise huffed, glaring at Aomine. Aomine glared back, coming up to stand in front of Kise.

"You wanna go, punk?" Aomine growled out.

"It's on!" Kise replied, frowning.

"Come on, Hitomi-chan." Kuroko spoke quietly, lightly pulling the girl with him, Akashi walked behind the two. Murasakibara noticed the three leave, and walked past his three brothers to follow after them. Aomine, Kise, and Midorima were left to argue amongst themselves.

"Ah, uhm, will they be alright?" Hitomi asked quietly, turning her head as she half-heard the loud arguing. She always hated it when people fought around her and she also couldn't help but worry.

"Yes, they'll be fine. You learn to get used to it once your here for a few days." Kuroko smiled, speaking from experience.

Hitomi nodded. Kuroko, Akashi, and Murasakibara all helped show her around, explaining things about the halls, the rooms.

They all stopped at the end of a different hallway. Hitomi looked up, staring at the string that hung from a small door in the ceiling. "Is that an attic?" She questioned, the sudden urge to go inside filled her mind.

"Yeah, but we hear scary things from up there at night time." Murasakibara answered her this time, also staring at the string. Just then, the other three came up, all frowning. "You could have at least waited for us!" Kise puffed his cheeks out, crossing his arms. "I wanted to play tour guide!"

"Yeah, thanks for waiting." Aomine harrumphed.

"Today's horoscope said Cancer would dawdle behind." Midorima muttered to himself.

"I've never went up there." Murasakibara said, casually pushing the others thoughts away, drawing everyone's stares back to the attic door.

"Wouldn't you want to?" Hitomi asked, smiling ever so slightly. "I remember one time when I was about six, I had accidentally wondered to far from the orphanage, and ended up in this really dark forest that all the other kids said was haunted. It really was an accident, but now that I think about it, I think it was fate. The forest itself was beautiful on the inside. It had lots of flowers and streams and animals." She stopped, blinking at the six who were staring at her.

"That's deep, Hitomicchi." Kise whined, putting a hand to his eye as if wiping away a tear.

"That is beautiful." The corner of Kuroko's mouth raised an inch, forming a smile. "I think we should all go in there." He announced suddenly, catching everyone's attention. The all stared at him.

"We could finally find out what makes those strange spooky noises at night time." He elaborated, and soon, the boys were talking amongst themselves.

"Alright, we'll meet here at 12:00! Exactly at midnight!" Aomine decided, smirk widening on his face.

Kise nodded vigorously, wide smile on his face. "Don't worry, Hitomicchi, I'll wake you!" He chuckled.

"Better not do anything perverted, Ryouta." Aomine smirked, leaning against the wall. Kise sputtered, face turning red.

"I'm not like you!" He replied hastily.

"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about." Aomine whistled, making Kuroko shake his head.

"Anyway, what should we do before then? I mean, we still have five hours till we're told to get to bed." He asked, looking up in thought as he tried to think of things to do.

"Hitomi, what do you want to do?" Midorima asked quietly. Hitomi looked at her glasses-wearing brother, before offering him a shrug.

"We could watch movies and eat snacks." Murasakibara suggested, pulling a box of pocky from his pocket. He opened the box, taking a green tea flavored pocky out and began munching on it.

"Speaking of movies!"

A collective sound of shouts echoed in the hall, as the seven turned to their mother. "M- Mom, where'd you come from?" Aomine questioned, his eye twitching at the random appearance.

"Psh, you know how babies are made, silly." Akimi giggled, waving her hand at Aomine, who only rolled his eyes in a knowing manner. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that I dug up some of my old VHS tapes!"

"VHS?" Kise frowned. "That's old, mom." He whined.

"Well, as I was saying, I thought that Hitomi-chan would like to watch some!" All eyes turned to Hitomi, and Hitomi couldn't find it in her heart to reject her new mother, even if the others didn't want to watch VHS.

"Okay..." She said.

"Okie dokie, by the way, most of them are Disney princess movies." Akimi said, grinning from the groans of her boy's.

* * *

Soon enough, the seven teenagers were all seated in the large living room. Murasakibara sat on the left side of the three-seated couch, Akashi in the middle, with Midorima at the other end.

Aomine swung his leg lazily from the one-person sofa, eyes focused on the screen. Kuroko, Kise, and Hitomi occupied the other three-seater, which sat at a diagonal way, but they could still see the TV clearly.

Akimi set up the old VHS player, and put the first tape in. "Alright, my babies, you are all watching Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs!" She giggled, before stepping out of the way. "Have fun~" She called, grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?"

"Shopping with Ren." Their mother paused, before giving each of them a kiss on the forehead. Akimi stopped at Hitomi, who blinked curiously at her, before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun, Hitomi-chan." She smiled softly, before leaving the house.

* * *

I know, I know. Failed chapter. TuT and yeah, I went with Kise in the end. As you could see. *slapped* Hooray, next chapter they get to investigate the strange goings on in the attic. Muwahaha.

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
